1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver including a circuit for doubling the line scanning frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A double scanning television receiver is conventionally known which doubles the normal number of the scanning lines for one field by scanning twice each of the scanning lines having the same picture content. With such a double scanning television receiver, the flickering on the screen may be eliminated and the apparent resolution may be improved, so that pictures of high quality may be obtained. Although various double scanning television receivers have been proposed, they are generally complex in circuit configuration and are technically difficult to realize. In a conventional double scanning television receiver of this type, within each frame, double scanning is performed using scanning lines for two fields of the frame. Therefore, the image is distorted with the transition from one frame to another frame. Stepped portions tend to be formed on a line, especially when the obliquely extending line or an object moving on this line is displayed. This phenomenon is emphasized in case of a large screen.